grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rufus
Description Main Info *'Name:' Rufus Wilde *'Age:' Unknown (Looks to be around 19) *'Likes:' Bounty Money, Solitude *'Dislikes:' His father, Being approached by someone else After being abandoned and driven by his resentment towards his estranged father, Rufus Wilde (or Lupus) set out to surpass his father’s abilities and become one of the world’s greatest bounty hunters. A bounty hunter i able to deal with evil souls and either send them back to the Underworld's prisons or extinguish them forever, depending on the circumstances. He spent many years as a lone wolf honing his skills and perfecting his deadly trade, and after the end of a lengthy pursuit in Aernas, Rufus prepared to return to the Underworld until he suddenly discovered an enigmatic blue flame. Rufus's childhood scars have made him a very bitter and calculative character. He prefers to work alone and does not trust anyone. Other *Rufus wields a variety of weapons. When obtaining all four jobs, Rufus wields: **Eyeteeth (two handguns) **Nether Blade (dagger) **Rupture (shotgun) **Soul Arbiter (minigun) *Rufus is known to be Lass's half brother and rival. Strangely, despite Rufus's dislike for others to approach him, his first meeting and subsequent dialogues with Lass in the upcoming Hero Dungeon, Magic Labyrinth show him always being the first to initiate conversation with his brother, and that neither displays any form of hostility towards each other. Lass also does not show knowledge of knowing who Rufus is to him. **The side-by-side Lass and Rufus comparison photo shows that their faces look the same, yet their hair styles are different. **Rufus is a demon, and dialogue from the Nightmare Circus reveals that Lass is only half-human. This proves that the parent they share must be a demon. **It is mentioned in several other versions of Grand Chase that Lass and Rufus share the same father. This is not confirmed as of the present in the NA version. thumb|300px|right Unlocking Rufus can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. ''Quotes'' *''"I shall lead you to death."'' *''"The darkness will consume you."'' *''"I can smell the fear in you."'' *''"Already exhausted?...You're a fool."'' *''"How this can be..?"'' *''"You can scream at Death's door all you want."'' *''"That wasn't even worth my bullets."'' Trivia thumb|300px|right *Rufus has made an appearance in the new version of Nightmare Circus. He seems to kill the Ring Master by shooting him with Empower. *As a bounty hunter who hunts down souls that escape from the Underworld, Rufus may have some sort of enmity towards Ley, who is a vessel for Edna's soul as a result of a ritual by Zero's master, Oz, to save her life when she was critically ill. *Rufus is the first character to be released with all 4 of his jobs. However, he was released with only his 1st job in NAGC and GCPH, releasing a job one after another every week. *In KGC Rufus is known as "Lupus" and in GCPH he is known as "Luxus". *It seems that with every job released Rufus' dash speed increases. *Unlike Dio, another AP character who uses various weapons, Rufus' other weapons are labeled as support weapons. *Rufus was the first character made by the ideas of players, specifically Korean players. The second is Rin, who was made by the ideas of Brazillian players. Category:Characters